


Broken

by Kiyonek



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Mental Anguish, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Survivor Guilt, There's nothing else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyonek/pseuds/Kiyonek
Summary: Back from Titan. Back to a world where everyone close to him is gone. Anthony Edward Stark just needs a moment to break down and think of what is lost. (Post-Infinity War)





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a view at how helpless Tony feels after the events of infinity war. Before he needs to put up a mask and try to fix the world.

While looking with a blank stare the empty seat of what —some years ago— used to be his office, Tony Stark can’t help but think about her. Her hair, her know-it-all stares, her touch, the way she carried herself as an intelligent, wise, and strong woman. She was too good for him, even when they got married he knew she deserved better. Thanos said he would kill indiscriminately, still, it was hard not to think that her relationship with him could very well be the reason why she isn’t here anymore. But the guilt wasn’t the only thing, there were also those discussions about the arc reactor that he doesn’t need anymore, about throwing himself into the fray for the better good. 

He knew she was worried. That he was killing her slowly from the inside, but he didn’t (couldn’t) stop. And now here they are.

It was like that Hammer thing all over again. The flames and the rage. Things that made him advance to the desk and throw the computer and (probably important) documents to the ground. Things that made him scream because he refused to believe that Pepper was gone. Just popped out of existence. Like the Wizard, Star Lord…

Peter.

FRIDAY already informed him that Peter’s sexy aunt has disappeared too, just like Happy and half of the universe have done so in the last thirty-something hours. And isn’t that just peachy? 

But really, he isn’t in the mood to joke right now. Now —standing in the last place where Pepper was seen before vanishing like the others— he just needed to break down. And so he did. 

Just for a minute he needed to stay there. Sit on a chair or slide down to the floor, it didn’t matter. Pretend that there is not a world out there on flames —like, literally. Accept that now he was pretty much alone. 

And why does Steve face keep popping up on his head? He doesn’t remember where he misplaced that flip phone but, even if he had it with him, there was no way in hell Tony Stark was going to call the Capsicle just to make sure the old man was still up and kicking. Maybe because it should be Rogers calling him and not the other way around, but most certainly because Tony was afraid to found out the answer. 

But what was the difference? They had already been dead to each other from some time.

“Sir, you have incoming calls from doctor Banner and S.H.I.E.L.D. Which one should I pick up?” 

And that is reality calling for him again, at least now he doesn’t feel like he is going to break down anytime soon. Anthony Stark wiped away the tears on his face and sighed. 

So they know he is back, hm? Well, an alien ship landing on the shores of New York would catch quite the attention of anyone. Even if the Milano isn’t that odd looking he gets that people are paranoid, and knowing Nick he would not put it past him to not try and get more information on it. “I will talk to SHIELD first.” Because, even if they were a major pain in the ass, that was the right thing to do. 

Tony was relieved to know that his science friend was still alive, but he needed to keep a cold head. He needed to stop being emotional and concentrate on that which matters, and that was dealing with the repercussions of Doctor Strange changing the time stone in stead of his life.

Sorry Bruce.


End file.
